


Small Things.

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percy also plays but he does not have as much time as Nico, a hint of angst, basketball player!Nico, cuteness, he has just bought Nico a uniform, small ficlet, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he would do anything for the happiness of the boy he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this because of real-life disappointment. I am really tired and in need of Percico fluff, so I present to you this small ficlet, a small ball of fluff.

Percy realized he loved how Nico got excited about the smallest things in life. It was what had always kept the son of Hades appreciative of what he had and Percy suspected that, with a hint of sadness, the perk came from Nico being alone most of the time with nothing and no one to take care of him.

“How do I look?” Nico asked him, his eyes bright as he turned to check his side. The basketball jerseys looked amazing on him, black and white contrasted on healthy olive skin. Percy hugged his boyfriend from behind and Nico giggled.

“You look hot. Attractive. Like, really hot.” The son of Poseidon mumbled and his hands half wanted to tickle Nico, half wanted to sneak under the smooth frabric.

Nico turned and kissed his boyfriend’s nose, his chapped lips until Percy finally smiled, the hint of sadness and regret from the past temporarily disappeared. He licked Nico’s nose, which resulted in a yelp and Nico pushed him down the bed in an attempt to tickle him.

“Thanks, Percy.”

“For what?” Percy asked, a hand beneath the fabric already.

“I…I never thought that I would play basketball in a team, or even have a group of nerds to study with.” Nico continued when he spotted Percy’s confusion. “I mean that, you have helped me be more open to things that I have never thought that I would do. I am different from who I was in the past. Thank you.”

“That’s what I should do, after-”

“Hush now, Perce.” Nico frowned lightly. “You’re making me happy now, at present. That is what matters.”

Percy pulled Nico down for a kiss before the son of Hades could spot the tears brimming out of his eyes.

Yes. He would do anything for the happiness of the boy he loved.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, please tell me what you think!


End file.
